Ladybug: Tales of Team Miraculous
by Hikari Ino
Summary: When a new girl and hero appears in Paris Marinette and Adrien have a new partner but this girl is carrying some secrets and the two must help her let go and they become a crime fighting team.
1. Enter Lunar Wolf

At College Francois Dupont, the students were all in their seats as the teacher welcomed in a new girl who stood before the class.

She was about 14 years old she had long black hair with a streak of midnight blue in her hair she was wearing a dark purple shirt under a black leather jacket, jeans with a silver chain leading to her pocket black leather boots and her eyes were a steely grey. Many of the students were curious while Chloe looked unimpressed.

"Everyone this is Tala Marcus. She has come here from America." the teacher introduced them. She turned to Tala, "Would you please greet your fellow classmates?"

Tala looked up and spoke in a bored fashion, "It's nice to meet you all."

Over by Marinette and Alya, the blog girl spoke to the secret superhero, "Well isn't she a ray of sunshine?"

"Maybe she's just shy." Marinette replied.

As Tala walked to her seat around back, Nino spoke to Adrien, "Guess, that's one girl who may not be vying for you my man."

"Not that I need more than I already have." he eyed Chloe who was admiring herself.

Later on after class, the students were taking off. Tala was walking out with her hands in her pockets, only for Alya to call out to her, "Hey, there! Tala!"

Tala looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"I like to keep up on the latest data on the class and I was hoping to get an interview with you?" Alya requested.

"Whatever floats your boat." Tala replied with a sigh.

"Awesome!" she brought her over to a bench and used her phone to film. Tala crossed her arms, as Alya began the interview, "So what part of America did you come from?"

"I was born in Michigan, but I was raised in Alaska."

"Ooh. What's it like in the arctic?"

"It's cold," she answered bluntly, "My sister is opening a shop here in Paris, so hence the move."

"What kind of shop is it?"

"Clothes, jewelry. Anything fashionable."

"Ooh. Sounds cool."

"Yeah." Tala rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think of school here. From a first day POV?" Tala only shrugged not having an opinion, "Well, if you wan you can pal around with me and Marinette." she motioned to her friend who was being her usual awkward self.

"Is she always like that?" Tala noted her behavior.

"Yeah, but she's cool." Alya replied.

"And you want me to pal around with you girls?"

"Yeah. Better than paling around with certain others here who're worse influences."

"Like?"

"Over there," Alya motioned to Chloe who was as always bringing down one of her fellow students morale with Sabrina following like a dog.

"Jeez what crawled up her pants?" Tala asked.

"Chloe's the mayor's daughter and thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"Perks of being in an alpha position." Tala muttered.

"So just be weary if she tries to say anything hurtful to you. Or even get you in trouble." Alya warned her.

Tala replied with a smirk, "Don't worry about me," she got up and touched something her pocket, "I know how to handle bullies or anything like them." she walked off.

Marinette walked over to her friend, "Sp got everything ya needed?"

"More or less," Alya answered, as she looked over at Tala, "Seems that girl's kinda closed off in a way."

As Tala was walking outside the school, a voice called out to her, "Hey, newbie!"

Tala turned her head and came face to face with Chloe and Sabrina. Tala was silent as Chloe spoke up, "Listen up. At this school everything I say goes. Step out of line and there will be trouble."

Tala went to Chloe's face smirking, before answering, "Girl, you don't know what trouble is," she said and noticed Chloe's movement seeing hesitation, and answered, "You're not Alpha material," she walked off, and thought, 'Weakling.'

She continued to walk on while looking up at the sky, "New place. New life." she pulled out a flute shaped like crescent moon, and a little voice spoke.

"I love it when you play." Coming out of her bag was a greyish wold like creature.

"Try and keep a low pro, Zelena." Tala warned the creature.

"I know the drill." Zelena replied.

"I tell ya first day and it's been something." Tala began.

"I'll say. Saw how you talked down to that one girl."

"She asked for it."

"Over all, you look like you got some nice classmates."

"Yeah. Let's see how long that lasts." Tala said dismally.

"Not everyone is the same. Take it from someone who's been around for millenia. People are different."

"Well, maybe to you. But to me everyone I've met turned out to be the same in regards to me." Tala voiced her doubt.

"Tala, you need to try more." Zelena said.

"I gave up trying. Right now only one thing matters. That's why you were given to me."

"Yes. But there's more to life than just saving the world." Zelena reasoned, while Tala just sighed.

Meanwhile somewhere in Paris, a young woman was putting on a show with her pet python.

"Come one and all and me amazed by the lovely Sara and her darling serpent Carter!" she declared, before blowing on a flute which got the snakes attention, "Jump, Carter!" Carter the snake leaped up, "Nowdance." the snake moved around as if it were dancing

Just then a policeman approached, as he got through the crowd, "You have a license to be performing out here?"

Sara looked in confusion, "License? Since when does one need a license to entertain?"

"It's the law, and that snake of yours really shouln't be out in the open. It could very well hurt someone."

"Only if they provoke him or get too close," she argued. He's quite gentle. Around gentle people at least."

"I'm sorry ma'am. But you must pack this up and cage that reptile. Unless you want to be charged."

Sara frowned and spoke, "You just don't want anyone to express their talent. Come on, Carter." she put him in his cage and left as the cop made the crowd disperse.

Meanwhile in Hawk Moth's domain, he spoke, "No respect for the great talent. It can certainly stir up the anger in one. A perfect target for my little akuma." a white butterfly went into his palm, as he used his power to make it back, "Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize her!"

The Akuma flew off and found its way to Sara who was leaning against a wall fuming while holding onto Carter's cage. She held a snake charmer's flute and spoke to her snake assistant.

"He's wrong. You and I are a team. We're the best, no matter what they say."

The akuma flew into her flute and Hawk Moth's mask appeared over her face, "Pythonia, I am Hawk Moth. From now on you will have the power to command the serpents of the world and show the people the true might of a snake."

"With pleasssure." Sara hissed like a snake.

"In return you must bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"As you wish, massster." she hissed as darkness covered her body.

She was no wearing a snake skin dress with a beady eyed mask over her face. Along with that Carter broke out of his cake and grew fifteen feet tall.

Soon enough the report was all over the news as the reporter was giving the latest, "This just in, a woman calling herself Pythonia has just taken control of entire zoo's reptile house's snake exhibit using a flute. All are to remain indoors and safe."

Marinette and Tikki saw the woman playing a flute with multiple snakes following her lead. What shocked them was the fifteen ft snake.

"Another victim of Hawk Moth." Tikki gasped.

"Why'd it have to be snakes?" Marinette sighed.

At Adrien's place, he also saw the footage, "Snakes, my least favorite reptile."

Plagg who was eating camembert replied, " Yeah why can't it be something cool like camembert?" Adrien rolled his eyes, as the two individual heroes called out.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

The two transformed and headed off to stop the villain.

Tala who also saw the news bulletin in a TV shop window spoke to her own kwami, "Time to go to wok.

"Remember your ability to use sound. But if you use it you will start to lose power and change back. When that happens you go someplace clear and recharge. That is the power of your Lunar Howl."

Tala nodded as she reached into her pocket where the chain was. She picked it up revealing it was connected to a pocket watch, "Zelena! Howl it up!" Tala called holding the pocket watch out.

Zelena flew around and into the watch. Tala held it away as it changed to a grey silver with a midnight blue wolf print on the front appears. Tala swiped her right hand over her eyes making a silver mask. Suddenly her whole outfit changed to silver. She swiped her hand through her hair making wolf ears appear. She struck a pose and was ready to go to fight.

Meanwhile with Pythonia, snakes were slithering all through the streets of Paris while she rode atop Carter.

"Yes, my pets the city is ours. They will see the true beauty of serpentine." she declared.

Just then Ladybug dropped, "Sorry, but snakes don't have the best type of beauty."

"Ladybug. I've been expecting you."

Ladybug spoke holding her yoyo, "I can believe it."

Pythonia took out her flute and started playing a tune as the snakes started slinking up some poles and struck at Ladybug who used her yo-yo to swat them away. One went behind her going to strike only to be hit by Cat Noir's staff.

"Need some help my lady?" he flirted

"It would be appreciated." she replied.

"Now I have both of you right where I want you." Pythonia started playing her flute again.

The snakes started coming at them, as they used their weapons to swat them away. Ladybug spoke, "The akuma might be in her flute."

So let's end this tune," Cat Noir tried to get close, only for Carter to try snapping at him, "Whoa!" he jumped to a wall, "That's close."

Pythonia played another tune, and the snakes went around the heroes wrists restraining them, "Now to take your miraculouses."

"Yes, do it now!" Hawk Moth ordered.

Suddenly a new flute tune started echoing around the area, grabbing their attention, Where's that coming from?" Ladybug looked around.

The snakes were moving in a confusion manner. Cat Noir looked down at a nearby tunnel, "Look there!"

The looked seeing a figure coming down from inside the tunnel before exiting. It was the wolf hero playing on her flute.

"Such an ear splitting sound that overshadows mine." Pythonia frowned.

"Sounds a lot better than yours." Ladybug remarked.

The wolf heroine looked up at Pythonia while aiming the blade flute at her, "I will not allow villain scum to desecrate this city."

"Wow, she's got a way with words." Cat Noir admitted.

"But who is she?" Ladybug wondered.

"I will not allow you to interfere in my plans." Pythonia played a tune making the snakes attack her.

The heroine held the blade and swatted the snakes away as she made her way up to Pythonia. Hawk Moth's mask formed as the villain saw through the eyes of his servant seeing the heroine and spoke seeing the pocket watch.

"It can't be! Another miraculous? Pythonia, take that watch of hers!"

"Yes, master." Pythonia tried to attack the heroine but Cat and Ladybug stopped her.

"The odds have shifted yet again, Pythonia." Ladybug called.

"You forget I have my pets!"

"The snakes went at the three. They jumped aside and fought the snakes off, while Cat Noir called, "Hey, uh... What do we call you?"

"You can call me Lunar Wolf."

"Not bad." Ladybug said.

"With the three of us, this villain won't stand a chance." Cat Noir said confidently.

"Yeah. Three of us." Lunar said sounding unsure.

"The Akuma is in her flute. get it from her." Ladybug said.

"Ok. Deal with the snakes. Remember they have a major weakness their cold blooded." the wolf heroine explained.

Lunar engaged Pythonia in combat, as the villain was using her slippery snake like movements to avoid blows.

Cat Noir and Ladybug were trying to lead the snakes away, as C.N saw an ice truck, " Ladybug, let's lure them in here."

"Good thinking." she said, as they led the snakes to the ice truck.

When they were all in it, the two jumped out as Cat Noir powered up, "Cataclysm!" he used it on the doors of the truck locking it tight, "That'll hold that batch off."

"Let's help Lunar Wolf." Ladybug said, as they went back.

Meanwhile Lunar and the villain were engaging, as the villain spoke, "I'm going to skin you alive."

"I'd like to see you try." Lunar activated her own power, "Lunar howl!"

The pocket watch glowed as it transferred power to the blade flute. She started playing the flute releasing it's tune. The sound vibrates showing Lunar Pythonia's next move. The villain was going to strike at her side, but Lunar intercepted it. She twist her arm and tossed her Pythonia who spoke to Carter.

"Carter, sick her!"

The snake went at Lunar who block it with her blade as Ladybug and Cat came. Ladybug quickly activated her own power, "Lucky Charm!" Coming down was a fire extinguisher, "A fire extinguisher?"

"No fires here. Unless you the count the one that burns in my heart when I'm with you my lady." Cat Noir flirted.

"No time for your flirts." Ladybug said in annoyance.

"Agreed. I could use some help here Kitty Cat." Lunar called.

"I'm on it." Cat Noir went to help.

Ladybug looked around, as her mind started checking all her surroundings from a lamp post to a mail box and Carter himself.

As Lunar and Cat Noir fought Pythonia, the heroine spoke to the hero, "You got good moves for a cat."

Cat Noir felt insulted, "Hey, we're all heroes. Can't we fight side by side without letting species get in the way?"

"Absolutely. I'm not one for being a speciesist." Lunar answered.

Ladybug's voice came warning the two, "Get back guys!" Ladybug jumped from the lamp post to the mail box and as she went up to the air Carter tried to jump at her. She activated the fire extinguisher spraying Carter in the face blinding him.

"Carter!" Pythonia called, as the snake fell right toward her. She cried as it landed on top of her pinning her to the ground. She saw the flute in front of her. She tried to stretch out and grab it.

But Ladybug grabbed it and broke it in half releasing the Akuma, "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she caught it in her yo-yo. She opened it revealing the purified bug, "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" she called throwing the fire extinguisher into the air.

It dispersed spreading her magic throughout the city restoring all the damage and all the snakes were put back in the zoo. Sara and Carter returned to normal, with Sara confused, "What happened? Carter! My little buddy!' she nuzzled with the snake.

"Pound it!" the bug and cat heroes did their fist bump.

They saw Lunar, and Ladybug spoke, "Hey, that's for your help."

"Don't mention it. It's part of the job."

"We all make quite a team." Cat Noir added.

"Team?" Lunar added.

" Yeah. We're all heroes and Hawk Moth's not going to stop until he has our miraculouses." Ladybug explained.

"So we have to stop him to make sure he doesn't get them." Cat Noir put in.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting him take my miraculous." Lunar looked at her pocket watch seeing one of the paw pads disappear, " Looks like i better split before I change back."

"Same for us." Ladybug agreed.

"Here's to our next meet up." Cat Noir said.

Lunar nodded as she disappeared from sight. The other two left as well. Lunar went down into a subway and came out the other end as Tala.

"Team, huh?" Tala asked while holding her miraculous, "Maybe I could give it a try."

"That's my girl." Zelena said with pride.

Tala took out a strawberry for Zelena, "Here. You earned it."

"Yum! Strawbery!" she ate it, as Tala smiled.

Just then her phone rang showing a text from an unknown sender, "Come to the school for a surprise?" She shrugged and hurried back there.

At Hawk Moth's lair, the villain frowned, "Another plan failed. But it's not a total loss. With the emergence of another miraculous, that means another power to take. Until next time, Lunar Wolf." the observatory window closed.

Tala walked into the classroom at school which was dark, "What the hey?"

Suddenly the lights came on and party poppers popped. The girl looked seeing everyone from class save for Chloe and Sabrina were present and standing under a welcome banner, "Surprise!"

"Welcome, Tala. Please come in." Alya welcomed her.

"What's all this?" Tala asked in surprise.

"It's a welcome part, of course." Nino answered.

"A welcome party?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah. We wanted to make you feel welcomed." Marinette said.

"I don't know what to say," she looked at all the students smiling at her in a welcoming manner, "You all did this for me? A complete stranger?"

"You're not a stranger to us. You're in our class now. So you better get used to it." Adrien replied.

Tala smirked playfully and spoke, "It's a stretch, but I can dig it. So let's get this party started!" The students cheered.

Tala walked through the party and thought, 'Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all.'

"So how're you liking this party?" Marinette asked.

"Not bad at al."

"You see the banner? I made that."

Tala smiled, "You made that? Wow you're just as good as my sister maybe even better."

"Really? What does she do?"

" Like I said fashion and jewelry she's opened a shop."

"Nice. I'm working to be a designer myself." Marinette replied.

Tala looked at Adrien, "So that guy, he's getting quite the attention."

"Oh, yes. Adrien is the son of my idol Gabriel Agreste."

Tala spoke, "He's all my sis talks about. One of the reasons she set up shop in Paris."

"Hope I can meet her one say."

"Oh, you will. Trust me you won't even be able to miss her."

"What do you mean?" Marinette wondered.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Yoo-hoo!"

Tala's eyes widened, "Oh, god. No!" she said feeling embarrassed.

Everyone looked at the classroom entrance. Walking in was an older girl dressed in a purple dress that looked like a maid's outfit, and her black hair was done up in ponytail.

'Why is she wearing that?' Tala thought feeling humiliated.

Boys like Kim, Max, and even Nino were awestruck, while girls looked amazed by her beauty. The girl looked at Tala and smiled brightly.

"There's my Tally!"

"Tally?" Marinette asked the girl.

"Her nickname for me." she suddenly found herself glomped by the older girl burrying her face into her chest.

"I'm so glad I could make it to your school!"

"Shayla, need oxygen!" Tala said with a muffle in her voice.

Shayla eased up, "I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to see you making so many friends here. I was so worried you'd wind up alone and sad. Oh it would just break my little heart!"

"Sister could you please try and not embarrass me here?"

"Oh, Tally aren't you glad to see me here? You're supposed to run into my arms and say Oh, Shayla I'm so glad you're here. And I'll say oh, Tally Im glad to be here too! Then I'll give you a big fat kiss and then you kiss me back and that would lead to girl on girl action. And wouldn't that be hot?"

Tala was trying to keep her cool, as Shayla spoke, "Oh silly me I'm going off on my little rants. Sorry about that, Tally, sweetie."

"Sis, please control yourself!"

Shayla looked hurt, "Oh, why do you have to be like that? Can you hear your own tone? You're borderline violent. You know I never asked for much. All I want was to showcase my favorite styles."

"Never going to happen." Tala replied.

Alya spoke, "I have to say that is a really cute outfit." she took a picture.

"Why thank you."

"Don't encourage her." Tala whispered.

Shayla spotted Adrien, "Ooh, that's Adrien Agreste the son of Gabriel. He's a cutie."

Tala thought, 'If she hits on him, I'm going to hang myself.'

"So have you found any potential boys here?" Shayla nudged her sis.

"Shayla, that's my business!"

"Sorry, but have you at least made any friends?"

"Well, a few."

Shayla hugged her sister, "Oh, I'm so glad. I'd like to meet them."

'I just hope she doesn't continue to overdo it.' she thought.

Shayla smiled at the class, "It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Shayla Marcus. And if any of you ladies are looking for the latest fashion and jewlery come by my shop." she held out a card.

Alya looked at the card, "Lady Shayla's Fashion Imporium?"

"Came up with the title myself." Shayla smiled.

'Which is decent compared to her other choices.' Tala thought.

"Now Tally, why don't you introduce me?"

'Might as well.'

So ala spent the party introducing Shayla to her classmates it allow Marinette and Adrien to sneak off and talk to their kwami's about Lunar Wolf.

"So Tikki, what do you think?"

" It's nice to have a third hero And it means this one isn't in Hawk Moth's possession."

"Yeah. So she acted kinda distant almost reluctant."

"Well you weren't so sure yourself in the beginning." Tikki reminded her.

"True."

Over by Adrien and Plagg, "She seemed all right. I just hope she'll continue to accept our help." Adrien began.

" I'm just hoping you don't start falling for her too." Plagg said.

"Not a chance. Ladybug's the only one my heart belongs too."

Tala meanwhile snuck away from the party outside for some air, "Well, that could've gone a lot worse." Zelena said.

"True," Tala admitted, while thinking of the other heroes, 'They seemed capable heroes in their own way,' she poke to her kwami, " I think I can get use to this place."

She walked back in seeing everyone. She smiled and resumed in the festivities. The scene froze as a shot of Tala with Marientte and Adrien behind them in their hero forms holding their weapons.


	2. Bench Presser

After school, Tala went to her locker to get her bag, "What a day." she sighed.

She headed for the exit, until Marinette called out to her, "Hey, Tala!"

Tala looked over and saw Marinette and Alya come over. The blog girl spoke, "Hey, girl. Ya wanna come and grab a bit with us?"

"Actually, I was thinking of heading out." she answered.

"Oh, really?" Marinette asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"How about next time?" Alya asked/

"Sure thing." Tala asked, as she held her bag.

As she walked off, Marinette spoke to Alya, "Well, at least she's considering it."

"True. Just don't want her to keep to herself otherwise her sister will find out."

"I wonder where she's even going?" Marinette wondered, as Alya started formulating an idea.

Tala meanwhile was walking around until she stopped in front of a gym, "I could use a work out to stay fit." she said to herself.

From Tala's jacket pocket, Zelena spoke, "You had phys ed class."

Tala replied, "That's for school. This is for myself. As a hero I got to stay fit, right?"

"Good point."

Tala walked inside and saw many people working out with either aerobic or equipment. She went to the locker room to put her stuff away.

Outside Alya and Marinette were watching from a window, "So this is where she goes." Alya said.

"I feel bad for following her like this." Marinette voiced her thoughts on the matter.

"Well we wanted to know where someone like her goes after school." Alya reminded her.

They walked in and looked around hoping to spot her. Alya suddenly spotted Tala wearing work out clothing and punching away at a punching bag, "Whoa, she's got fists of steel."

"She's really punching away." Marinette said in equal amazement.

Tala looked at the corner of her eye and spotted the two, "You might as well come over."

The two jumped realizing they were spotted. Not wanting to pretend they didn't hear went over to her, "Sorry, we didn't mean to follow you on purpose." Alya began.

Tala sighed but smiled none the less, "Well, now you know. So are you girls going to just stand there or join me?"

"Well, I'm not the fitness type." Marinette said.

"You don't have to lift any giant weights, you know?" Tala began, "There's other things to use for exercise."

"She's got a point. Come on." Alya dragged Marinette to the locker room.

"I'll be waiting." Tala called.

Soon Alya and Marinette were wearing spare fitness outfits supplied by the gym. Alya looked herself over, "I look good in this."

"I feel a little revealing." Marinette motioned to her sports bra in discomfort.

"Nonsense, you look fine." Tala assured.

"All right, ladies. Let's work it out." Alya announced.

Tala was helping Marinette with the punching baf, "Just punch as hard as you can."

Marinette threw a punch which barely moved it. Alya spoke, "Girl, you need more force in it."

"Try picturing the bag as something that makes you angry or annoyed. Like Chloe." Tala tempted her, while bearing a small smirk.

Marinette looked at the punching bad imagining the stuck up girl mocking her. Marinette frowned and started punching harder.

"Now that's my girl." Alya smiled.

"Just needed the right motivation." Tala smirked.

Marinette panted, "Wow. I never punched anything that hard. Not even my own pillow." the girls chuckled.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "Are you sure you three should be here? This ain't no kids gym."

The three looked over, as an older boy approached. He was wearing his own work out attire and sported short blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" Alya asked feeling insulted.

"We have every right to be here as you." Marinette argued.

"Well, this ain't no place for the scrawny type." he took notice of Marinette's physique.

Tala got angry, "Who're you calling scrawny, muscle blonde?!"

The two got into each other's faces until an adult broke them up, "All right let's not start a scene here. We have better methods for dealing with situations like this."

"And that would be?" Tala asked.

"Weight lifting challenge."

Alya turned to Tala, "Lifting weights against this guy? Girl, nothing personal, but you may be over your head on this."

"Alya's right, Tala. You could hurt yourself." Marinette put in.

"Don't worry. I can handle it." Tala assured them.

"You're playing with fire, kid. No one can out bench Arnold Ellisan." the boy boasted.

"We'll see about that." Tala retorted.

Soon both Tala and Arnold were lying on a bench under a set of weights that they chose themselves.

Alya took out her phone, "I got to capture this."

"What if she loses?" Marinette asked.

"Then I won't post it."

The adult addressed everyone, "Ok, listen up. The rules are simple, first one to out bench the other wins."

Arnold turned to Tala, "Don't break your arms." he mocked, while Tala said nothing.

The two layed on the benches and ready to pick their weights up.

"And... go!"

Arnold began to lift weights. Marinette and Alya watched him seeing he was truly a professional. They saw Tala was also lifting them as if she's been doing it for awhile

"Whoa. She's definitely benching that." Alya said in amazement.

"Hope she doesn't pull any arm muscles." Marinette said in concern.

Arnold looked at Tala who was going at her own pace. He continued to bench himself while not showing any worry. They were counting how many times they were benching and they were evening out.

Just then Arnold strained and could no longer lift the weights up. Tala lifted hers up, as the adult spoke, "We have a winner!"

"Tala did it!" Marinette cheered.

As Tala sat up looking tired, as Alya spoke, "Girl you rocked!"

"Tell me you got that on video." Tala asked hopefully.

"Every second." Alya smirked.

The adult turned to Tala, "Congratulations Ms..."

"Tala Marcus."

"Tala Marcus." he finished, as the others gathered around her.

Arnold got up and looked at Tala with bitterness, "Just you wait. I'm gonna get my record back and you'll be yesterday's news." he left in humiliation.

In Hawk Moth's lair, the observatory window opened, as the villain spoke, "Ah there's nothing more devastating than a wounded pride. Especially when defeated by someone younger. So perfect for my little Akuma," he said a a white butterfly flew into his hand. Once infected he spoke, "Fly my little Akuma, and evilize him." The akuma flew through Paris toward its victim.

Back at the gym, Tala drank some water, as Marinette spoke, "Tala, how did you manage to lift so much?"

"I do work out a lot." she drank some water.

"You don't even look like you have the muscles for it." Alya noted.

Tala shrugged, "You don't have to be ripped to be strong."

Back with Arnold, he was walking down the sidewalk, with his gym bag in one hand, and sports drink in the other.

"I can't believe I got showed up by some kid." The akuma flew over and into the sports bottle, as Arnold drank from it. He glared as Hawk Moth's mask appeared.

"Bench Presser, I am Hawk Moth. I shall give you the power to be the strongest being on the planet. Then no one will doubt your strength. In return for this gift you will bring me the Miraculouses" Hawkmoth said as we see Ladybug's earrings, Cat's Ring and Lunar Wolf's pocket watch.

"As you wish, Hawk Moth." the darkness covered Arnold.

Back at the gym, the girls were still hanging out by the exercise equipment. Alya spoke up having heard about Lunar Wolf's appearance, "So have you two heard apparently Ladybug and Cat Noir were assisted by a new heroine?"

"Really? I didn't realize it." Marinette answered, playing dumb.

"From what I gathered she calls herself Lunar Wolf." Alya added.

"Sounds like a fitting name for her animal motif." Tala said, also playing dumb.

"I'll say." Alya agreed.

Just then, a whole car was thrown at the window crashing inside, "Whoa!" Marinette gasped, as everyone took cover.

The three looked over. Stomping in was a man who looked like he was loaded up on steroids and was wearing a dark body builder outfit.

He looked and saw Tala, "You!"

"What the?" Tala was shocked.

"Steal my thunder and make me look like an idiot!"

"Wait? Arnold?"

"Looks like he's taken a lot of steroids when he walked out." Alya said.

"Arnold is no more. Now I'm Bench Presser!"

"I think we should take cover." Marinette suggested.

"I agree." Tala nodded.

Bench Presser picked up a whole desk and threw it at them, "Duck!" Alya called. They took cover as the desk collided with some equipment. Bench Presser drank from his sports bottle.

Tala took Alya and Marinette to the locker rooms, "There's a fire escape. Use that to get out and get help." Tala instructed.

"What about you?" Alya asked.

"I can out maneuver him."

"Be careful." Marinette said, as she and Alya escaped.

Zelena came out of Tala's hair, "How're you gonna stop that hulking brute?"

"Not sure, but the way he's going someone could get seriously hurt." Tala replied.

"True."

"So let's do this," Tala said holding her pocketwatch out "Zelena! Howl it Up!"

In the gym area, Bench Presser was tossing around other buff men, "Any of you think you can't out muscle Bench presser!" he challenged some of the men.

"Over here, muscles!" Lunar called.

Bench Presser saw her and noticed her watch, "I will take your miraculous and then break you in half!"

"Try me." Lunar challenged him.

Meanwhile outside, Marinette and Alya escaped, "Alya, you go on ahead I'm going to see if I can help her.

"You too, Marinette?"

"I need to make sure Tala's ok."

"Be careful, girl." Marinette nodded and took.

Tikki spoke to her, "Hope you're ready for a bigger work out."

"I sure am. Tikki, spots on!"

Back with Lunar, she was dodging Bench Presser's attacks and stuff he was throwing at her.

"Come out and fight!" he demanded.

Lunar took out her blade, but got second thoughts, "No, I can't risk it I need to get him out of the gym." she put her blade back on her belt and engaged in hand to hand.

"Finally stopped cowering?" he mocked. He tossed her aside only for her to be caught by Ladybug.

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks we got to move this outside or building will be destroyed."

"No kidding."

"I'll crush both you girls!" Bench Presser declared.

"Move!" Ladybug called, seeing a large weight thrown at them.

They jumped aside as the weight put a dent in the floor. Ladybug sent her yoyo at the villain wrapping around his arm, "Got ya!"

"On the contrary. I got you!" he tugged the yoyo making Ladybug fly at him.

Suddenly coming onto the scene was Cat Noir who caught her, "Cat Noir?"

"At your service, my lady."

"What kept you?" Lunar asked.

"I took the scenic route." he answered.

Bench Presser saw all three, "Now all three of you are in my grasp!"

"We got to get this guy out of here." Ladybug said.

"How are we going to do that? He's like a brick wall." Lunar noted.

"We got to make him come to us." Cat Noir said.

"Exactly." Ladybug agreed.

Lunar looked around seeing an open sky light, "We can escape through that."

"Good thinking." Ladybug said.

Cat Noir was about to use his staff, until Lunar spoke, " Mind if I hitch a ride Kitty-Cat?"

"Sure thing. But keep it above the waist."

"You're not my type anyway."

"Ouch." he groaned.

"Get going you two." Ladybug ordered.

Cat Noir and Lunar escaped from the sky light, followed by Ladybug, "Catch us if you can!" Cat Noir called to Bench Presser.

"You won't escape!" Bench Presser did a powerful jump and landed on the rooftop.

Meanwhile the three heroes had started jumping building roof tops, with Ben Presser jumping after them. Every roof he landed on left damage to them.

"So where exactly are we leading him too?" Cat asked.

"Someplace he can't do any damage." Ladybug answered.

"Right, he's after us now." Lunar reminded them.

"By the way, did you see another girl in there? I think she's who Bench Presser was after."Ladybug asked Lunar.

Luna came up with a lie, "I did. She said he was after her, and that she'd lure him away. But I told her to leave it to me. So I gave her an opening to escape."

"Who's he after?" Cat asked.

"A girl named Tala she told me she beat him weight lifting." Lunar explained.

"Really?" Cat asked curiously.

"As long as she's safe." Ladybug said.

"Uh, ladies. Big and Strong is right on our tails." Cat motioned to the villain in pursuit of them.

"Then let's pick up the pace." Lunar said, as they hurried faster. Bench Presser also picked up the pace.

"I think we're far enough." Ladybug said.

"Then let's get started." they landed on the ground of the park.

Lunar took out her blade, " All right muscles, let's see whatcha got."

Bench Presser pulled out a big set of weights and used as a pugil stick weapon. Ladybug spoke, "That's gotta weigh a ton."

"Two tons to be precise." he swung them at Lunar.

Lunar jumped back, "Gotta be careful where you swing that. Someone could get hurt.

"Yeah, like you!"

"The Akuma could be anywhere on him." Cat told Ladybug, who replied.

"Wait a minute. I think it's his sports bottle. I see him constantly taking sips from it."

"Good eye my lady."

"We just need to get it."

"You two think on that. I can do this all day." Lunar said while blocking Bench Presser's blows.

"So can I! But Hawk Moth desires your miraculous."

Lunar thought, 'Man I can't believe this guy takes something so seriously.'

Cat Noir was going at Bench Presser from behind trying to grab the sports bottle hanging by his side. Bench Presser moved and grabbed the hero, "Miraculous is mine." he went to grab the ring.

"Lunar Howl!" Lunar knocked his hand releasing Cat Noir.

"Thanks, Lunar."

"No problem."

"Give Miraculous!" Bench Presser tried to grab them.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called.

She hrew her yoyo up as an item appeared a red polka dot feather pillow, "A pillow?"

"Not the best time for a cat nap."

"I would agree with him if you got an idea on how this will work were all for it." Lunar said blocking Bench Presser.

"Oh, ok. Calm down." Ladybug calmed herself. She developed a strategy and was ready to put into motion.

She looked at Lunar and her blade, "Lunar, think fast!" She tossed the pillow in her direction.

Lunar getting the idea smirked. She used her blade and sliced the pillow in half releasing the feather stuffing. The feather flew into Bench Presser's face.

"Ah! Feathers!" he tried swatting them away.

"I'll take that." Cat Noir snatched the sports bottle.

He tossed it to Ladybug who broke the bottle and released the Akuma, "No more evil doing for you little Akuma," she said opening up her yoyo and swung it to capture the Akuma "Time to devilize!"

She released the butterfly, "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug called tossing the pillow into the air.

It dispersed releasing magic throughout Paris restoring everything while Bench Presser changed back to Arnold.

"Uh, what am I doing here?" he asked.

"Pound it!" the three did the routine.

In Hawk Moth's lair, the villain was displeased, "Never rely on one who's all brawn but no brains. No matter. Tomorrow is another day." the window closed up.

Later at the gym, the girls returned individually to grab their stuff, "You two ok?" Tala asked Marinette and Alya.

"We are." Marinette confirmed.

"Glad to see you guys are too. Marinette went looking for you." Alya said.

Marinette had to come up with a cover, "I ran into Ladybug who told me to go for cover and said she'd look for her."

"Funny Lunar Wolf came in and told me to run." Tala said.

"Oh, man. You both got to meet Ladybug and Lunar?" Alya asked in envy.

Tala thought, 'This is all becoming too much a coincidence.'

Marinette spoke to Tala, as Arnold was walking back into the gym, " Uh-oh, looks like muscle man's back and looking for round two."

"If he is I can handle it." Tala assured her.

Arnold approached and stared Tala down. Tala stared back looking strongSuddenly Arnold down down on his knees, "I am not worthy."

"Huh?" Tala asked.

"I agree. Huh?" Marinette asked feeling just as shocked.

"You bested me fair and square. I behaved like an idiot. I was not taught to show disrespect to my competition."

"Am I hearing this right?" Alya asked the girls.

"I think you are." Tala agreed.

"You deserve the title." Arnold said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tala wondered.

"I can't really explain it. It's like all my anger was extinguished."

'Looks like de-evilizing him also affected his personality.' Marinette thought.

"I declare you the best at lifting." Arnold announced.

"Well, thanks. But what I wanted was you to respect that me and my friends can come here."

"Yes. I see that now. I though strength and age was the only thing that mattered."

"Looks like you learned a valuable lesson today." Tala smiled.

"I did." Arnold left as Marinette spoke.

"Well, looks like you made a friend here, Tala."

"Yeah. Feels good."

Alya spoke remembering how Tala mentioned them as friends, "And you really do think of us as friends?"

"Oh, well. Yeah, I really do." she admitted while blushing. The three girls smiled, as Tala's stomach growled, "All this working out has made me hungry."

"Why don't we grab a bite?" Marinette suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alya agreed.

The three walked out, while above was a shot of Arnold and Tala shaking on it.


	3. Bride's Madien

It was a sunny Saturday in Paris, Marinette and Alya were walking around the streets talking

"So I was thinking we go check out Shayla's shop." Alya began.

Marinette spoke still finding strange that Tala and Shayla were related, "It's so hard to believe two polar opposites are related."

Alya spoke smiling, "I know, right?"

They spotted a shop, "This is it." Marinette said.

They walked to the door as a voice greeted them, "Welcome to Lady Shayla's Fashion Imporium where couture is at its maximum."

Alya and Marinette looked around and saw Tala dressed up. She was dressed in a beautiful worker outfit. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail held with a pink ribbon.

"Tala?" Marinette asked.

Tala finally realized it was Marinette and Alya, "Don't you you two say a word." Tala said looking embaressed and annoyed.

"Is that really you?" Alya asked resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Yes this is my sister's idea of work uniforms." Tala said.

"I don't know. Looks kinda cute." Marinette said.

"Isn't it now?" Shayla said, as she popped out of no where and hugged Tala, "Hi-hi, girls!" she cheered, while nuzzling Tala like a stuffed animal.

"Sis oxygen..." Tala muttered. Shayla eased up.

Alya spoke looking around at the interior of the store, "Love what you've done to the place. It's homey."

"Thanks."

"What're you two even here for?" Tala asked.

"Just wanted to come see the place for ourselves." Alya answered.

Marinette spoke looking at the clothes, "These designs are unbelievable."

"Thanks, Marinette. I do my best to keep all my latest designs fresh."

Alya spoke to Tala, "Does she use you as her model?"

"Sometimes I feel like a poodle." Tala said

"Oh, nonsense, Tally. You're so gorgeous." Shayla smiled.

"If you say so."

"Mind if we look around?" Marinette asked.

"Not at all." Shayla answered.

Alya spoke, "Come on, let's check this place out."

"Don't go blind from all the pink." Tala warned them.

"Tally." Shayla scolded her.

"Just pointing it out." Tala said while putting things away.

"Honestly, Tally. Why can't you see things my way?"

"Because I cannot comprehend your way."

Shayla smiled at her, "One day you will, Tally. One day."

Tally thinks as Zelena was in one of her pockets, 'I wish I could understand her.' Zelena was eating a strawberry as the door opened

Tala knew it was once again time to greet a potential customer, "Welcome to Lady Shayla's Fashion Imporium where couture is at its maximum," Tala saw who entered the store, "Oh, crud!"

Walking in was who else but Chloe and Sabrina. She quickly hid herself using a bunch of clothes thinking, 'If Chloe sees me I'll never live this down.'

Chole spoke, "So this is the new place?"

Sabrina spoke picking up a hat, "Ooh, pretty."

"Too cheesy." Chloe replied.

"Right." Sabrina immediately put it back.

'Did she just insult my sister's design?' Tala thought in anger.

She watched from her hiding spot as Chloe and Sabrina continued to check the shop out. Sabrina spoke holding a sundress, "What about this?"

"Lovely, but clashes with my complexion."

Sabrina spoke seeing a scarf, "This?"

"Not my color."

Sabrina saw the jewelry, "How about these?"

"I've seen better."

Tala growled a little. Zelena whispered in her pocket,"Easy. You want to blow your cover?"

"No, but she's doing nothing but disrespecting my sister's hard work."

Chole spoke to her thinking she was a normal clerk, "Excuse me."

Tala coughed and spoke disguising her voice, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Anything here that you recommend?"

"Oh, well Miss Shayla just finished a nice selection of jackets." Tala said

"Really? Take me to them."

"As you wish." she showed the two off.

With Alya and Marinette, the two were looking at other designs, "Wow. I don't know if my designs could compete with these." Marinette said feeling outclassed.

"Don't be discouraged, Marinette." Alya said.

Shayla spoke to Marinette, "Alya's right. You don't have to think of anything as a competition. You make your stuff from your own designs and ideas. Don't let the ones of others discourage you."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Shayla said.

"So pardon us for asking, but has Tala always been like this?" Alya asked.

"What do you mean?" Shayla said

"So broody and keeping to herself."

Shayla sighed sadly, "Well, unfortunately she's like this because I'm all she truly has. Our parents died when she was six months old." Shayla said

The girls gasped, "Oh my gosh." Marinette gasped.

"Sorry I asked." Alya apologized.

"It's ok. She would have told you guys sooner or later. Our grandparents on our father's side took us in and Tala moved in with me after the incident at her old school."

"Incident?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. It wasn't pretty in the slightest."

"What was it?" Alya inquired.

"Lets just say something happened and it caused a lot of problems." Shayla said

"Do we dare ask?" Marinette asked.

"She was betrayed by someone close to her."

"Betrayed, how?" Marinette wondered.

"I'm afraid I can't say. If you want to know you'll have to ask Tally yourselves. And quite frankly, she doesn't like to discuss it." the three looked at Tala

They saw her walking to the jackets, but saw Chloe and Sabrina following, "Oh, great. She's here." Alya sighed.

Marinette spoke seeing Tala keeping herself covered, "Looks like she doesn't want anyone else to know about this."

"She's got the right idea." Alya agreed.

Tala looked over at the three and mouthed 'Help Me'

Shalya smirked, and thought, 'Don't worry, little sister. Big sister Shayla to the rescue!'

Alya spoke to her friend, "This ought to be good."

Marinette spoke, "Let's hope."

With Tala, she was showing Chloe and Sabrina some jackets on racks, "These are our new top of the line jackets." Tala said still hiding herself

Chloe studied the jackets with Sabrina. Tala thought to herself, 'I can't keep this up.'

Zelena spoke from her pocket seeing Shayla, "Help is on the way."

Tala looked thinking, 'Sis, I've never felt so grateful to you before in my life.'

Shayla spoke smiling, "Thank you, my dear, but I'll take things from here. Why don't you go check on the outfits over there?" Tala nodded leaving

Once she got out of range she sighed in relief. Alya spoke to Tala, "You ok?"

"Oh I'm fine just a bit freaked."

"After listening to Chloe, I can't blame you for feeling like that." Marinette said.

Tala reached into a drawer grabbing a bag of candy, "After listening to her I need a snack."

"Is that your private stash?" Marinette asked.

"Yup I need it for the tough customers," Tala said "Want one"

"Sure," she took a bite and found out that Tala likes sour candy, "Sour!" she gagged with her tongue hanging out.

"So you prefer sour instead of sweet?" Alya inquired.

"It's good'" Tala said

Just then Tala heard the door open, "Another customer. Time to get back into character. Hold this" Tala said handing Alya her candy

They watched as Tala headed back, "Welcome to Lady Shayla's Fashion Imporium where couture is at its maximum."

"So they say."

Tala looked and saw stepping in was a woman a tad older than Shayla, "You?"

"Yes. Me." she answered while looking around

"My sister is busy right now." Tala said

"Busy? Well, that's a first." Tala glared

Shayla came over, "Is something the matter, Tally?"

"Shayla." the woman greeted her.

"Mailin." Shayla replied.

Alya whispered to Tala, "I'm sensing bad blood between those two."

"My sister and her competed for this location." Tala whispered

"Who is she?" Marinette asked.

"Mailin Shelson. Another rivaling fashion designer. She became jealous when my sister got this spot. She may not look it but my sister is very business savy." Tala said

Mailin looked around, "So this is what you turned it into? Honestly I would've gone for something a little bit better."

Shayla crossed her arms, "Did you come here to shop or just poke fun?"

"A little bit of both. But it is very impressive for someone who got this place on a whim."

Shayla glared and spoke, "A whim? I sweat and strive to gain this place."

"You had to do it the hard way when I wouldn't had to lift a finger."

Alya spoke to Tala, "They're not going to duke it out are they?"

"They wouldn't."

"As much as I'd like to talk smack, it's bad for business here. Now please leave" Shayla said

"Very, well. Good luck with your business however long it lasts." Mailin walked out

Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair, the observatory window opened up as butterflies flew around.

"Such jealousy stirred by competition and defeat. The perfect prey for my akuma," he said. A butterfly flew into his hands as he infected it, "Fly away my little akuma, and transform this woman." Hawkmoth said. The akuma flew for Mailin who walked away.

She sat on a bench touching a her headband. The akuma flew at it and bonded into it. Hawk Moth's mask appeared over Mailin's glaring face.

"Brides Maiden, I am Hawk Moth. I shall give you the power to show your artistic design is more creative than others. Show your rival that you are at the top of fashion queen. But in return you must bring to me the miraculouses of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Lunar Wolf."

Mailin spoke smirking, "Yes, Hawk Moth." darkness covered her as she transformed.

Back in the store, Chloe and Sabrina were still looking around while, Tala, Marinette, and Alya stayed out of their sights.

"When are they going to leave..." Tala muttered

"Chloe will never leave until she's seen everything." Alya said.

"Its true." Marinette confirmed.

The door opened showing Adrian and Nino, "Whoa this place looks like it was invaded by aliens of planet fru-fru." Nino joked.

"Nino." Adrien nudged him.

"No offense, but even this is too much for the human eyes."

Marinette spoke whispering, "Adrien's here! What do I do?"

Tala looked confused, "Adrien? What's he doing here? And Nino too?"

"This is unexpected." Alya said.

Tala spoke making sure Chole and Sabrina didn't see her, "I'll distract them. And hopefully they won't recognize me."

"Be careful." Marinette warned her.

Tala nodded, She approached the boys, "Welcome, gentlemen. How may I help you?"

Adrian spoke while looking at Tala, "Well, we just came to check it out. Our friend from school's sister owns this place."

"Quite the layout." Nino admitted.

Tala thinks, 'Yeah if you're into this kind of stuff.'

"Is Shayla in by any chance?" Adrien asked.

Tala spoke seeing her sister still helping Chole, "Uh, she's busy at the moment, I'm afraid."

Just then the doors burst open taking everyone by surprise. Entering was Mailin wearing a white and blue wedding dress with a veil on her head and a ring of roses around her neck, and her headband remained on her forehead.

"Fashion perfection has arrived!" she declared, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Mailin?" Shayla asked

"Mailin is gone! I am Brides Maiden!"

Tala thinks 'Oh, no. She's been evilized.'

Brides spoke while smirking, "You thought your designs were top of the line. Well, they're last weeks choice." she spoke sending a beam from her headband, "Let me show you real art." it hit Chole and she suddenly turned into a look alike mannequin wearing a dress.

"Chloe!" Sabrina cried.

"Oh, boy." Marinette gasped.

"Well, she always wanted to be a model." Alya said.

"Out the back quick!" Shayla said to them

The two followed her, "But, Tala." Marinette said as she went elsewhere.

"I'll be fine. Shayla, get them out." Adrien and Nino took cover with Sabrina.

Adrian spoke to Nino, "You and Sabrina sneak out of here."

"What about you, bro?"

"I'm gonna help Tala distract her."

"I got this." Tala dodged Brides Maiden. She blew glitter at Bride

"Ahh! Attack Glitter its so sparkly!" Bride cried.

"Go now" Tala called, as they made a break for it.

"No escape!" Brides said angrily as she tried attacking them only for her attack to his a pedestrian outside turning it into a mannequin look alike in a dress.

Meanwhile Marinette and Alya who went out through the side looked back knowing the others were still in danger.

"I've got to help my sister and the others."

"But what if you become like Chloe?" Alya asked.

"She's right. I'll come go in and help."

"Marinette, what if you?" she was cut off as Marinette ran in without a care, "And like that she's gone" Alya said.

Half way inside Marinette hid behind some of the racks. Tikki spoke, "Hope you never turn into anything like this if you find a rival in fashion."

Marinette spoke, "Not a chance."

With Tala and Adrian, they were leading Nino and Sabrina out seeing more people had been turned into mannequins in dresses courtesy of Brides Maiden.

"Won't she catch us?" Sabrina asked.

"Only if we stop. You two keep moving. I got to go back and check on my sister."

"Watch yourself." Adrien warned her.

"That's what I do." she smirked, and ran off as Zelena came out when she was out of the way.

"Think your sis is safe or you think she's stiff like the other?"

"Shayla can take care of herself for awhile. Zelena, howl it up!"

"In we goo!" Zelena called being pulled into the pocketwatch. Tala transformed

Inside the store, Brides Maiden was blasting at Shayla who kept dodging, as her outfits were being turned into the villains design.

"Mailin, this is madness!"

"I am Brides Maiden, and I will show you I made true perfection and deserved it all!"

She was suddenly hit in the face by Ladybug's yoyo, "Getting evilized certainly does a number on your ego."

"Ladybug!" Brides Maiden growled.

"Thank goodness." Shayla told the hero.

"Get out of here. I'll handle this."

"Ok." she ran.

Brides spoke smiling, "I could use you for a mannequin in my shop window."

"I don't do the whole statue thing."

Bride spoke going to hit Ladybug, "You do now!"

A staff and blade hit Brides back. She landed on the floor.

Cat Noir spoke, "Hey, my lady. Need a hand or four?"

"It'd be appreciated."

"Her designs are even more disturbing than what's in here already." Lunar said.

"Do not stifle my art."

"Sensitive much?" Cat Noir asked.

"We need to figure out where the akuma is." Ladybug said.

"It could be anywhere." Cat said.

Lunar spoke looking around, "We need cover."

Ladybug spoke seeing a table, "There!" she jumped over and turned it over using it as a shield. Cat Noir and Lunar Wolf went behind the table with Ladybug, "This won't hold forever."

"Any bright ideas, girls?" Cat Noir asked.

"We need to find the Akuma." Lunar wolf said.

They peeked to see Brides Maiden trying to determine where the Akuma might be

"Hiding is useless!' she blasted at them, only for them to pull their heads back behind the table.

"I think I might have found the Akuma." Ladybug said.

"Where?" Lunar inquired.

"See where the beam's coming out from her?"

They two looked seeing them coming from the headband around her forehead

"Good eye." Cat Noir smirked.

"We got to get that off her." Lunar said.

Ladybug spoke looking up seeing a chandelier. She noticed the chain, "There!"

"That'll work do your thing Kitty Cat." Lunar told Cat Noir

Cat Noir nodded as he activated his power, "Cataclysm!" he started jumping from the wall and a support beam before swiping the chain connecting the chandelier.

The chandelier fell toward Brides. She looked up as it landed right on top of her.

"You'll pay for this!"

"I'll take that." Lunar removed the headband.

"No! You can't do this!" Brides Maiden cried.

"Watch us." Ladybug replied.

Lunar destroyed the headband with her blade releasing the Akuma

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma..." Ladybug said opening her yoyo and twirled it to catch it "Time to deevilize!"

She opened her yoyo releasing it, "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" she swung her yoyo up releasing her power restoring everything, and turning Chloe and people outside back to normal, and even Mailin.

"Huh what am I doing here?" Mailin said putting her hands on her hips.

"Pound it!" the three heroes said.

Hawk Moth growled, "This is one Fashion Show I will not be forgetting." the observatory window closed.

Later on, Shayla returned seeing everything was all right, "Oh, thank the heavens."

"Shayla?" Tala asked, as she appeared.

Shayla hugged her, "Tally!"

'Wow. I've never seen her this worried before.'

"I'm so glad you're all right. If anything happened to you, I'd..."

Just thent he sisters looked at the entrance and saw Chloe had taken a picture of Tala in her work uniform

"Gotcha. Wait till everyone at school sees this!"

Tala growled but Shayla spoke to her sister, "Allow me."

She walkes over as Alya spoke to Tala, "Is she gonna fight?"

"No she won't hurt her but..." Tala began.

Shayla stood before Chloe, "So you're looking to humiliate my sister, are you? Well, that won't work."

"And why not?"

Shayla spoke smiling, but everyone could tell it wasn't nice. It sounded nice but it wasn't, "You think catching my sister in an outfit she wouldn't be caught wearing in public will ruin her? It'll only make her all the more likeable," Shayla spoke pulling Tala over, "Tala remind me you use to wear clothes like this right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And how many love letters and decelerations of love did you receive?" Shayla asked.

"More than fifty a day." she winced.

"Whoa. And I thought I got a lot of those a day." Adrien gasped.

Chole spoke flabbergasted as Shayla walked over, "That's a lie!"

Shayla spoke hitting send, "There. See how much positive attention she'll recieve. And moreso, you think it's the outfit that makes one look beautiful or good then you're wrong. It's the one who wears it that makes it count. And my sister wears this outfit like they were meant for each other." Tala blushed

"So deep." Marinette gasped.

"Oh looks we have a comment" Shayla said as they read.

From an anonymous sender it read, "She's the most beautiful creature on the planet!" more comments started to come, "She's absolutely cute. Is she single? Does she do cosplay?"

Alya spoke to Chole, "Your plan backfired."

"One of these days!' she stormed off.

Alaya spoke about Chloe's reaction, "You got an extra of that" Alaya said looking at Marinette.

"Of course." she sent the video footage to her.

Alya pulled Marinette to the back "That was pure gold."

"No one messes with my sister," Shayla spoke holding the outfit, "Especially when she's wearing one of my outfits fresh off the rack," she spoke to Marinette, "Wanna try it on?"

"She'd love to." Alya said, while pushing Marinette into the dressing room with the outfit. They waited outside for her.

"What are you up to?" Tala asked Alya.

"Just wait."

"I'm done." Marinette spoke form inside the stall.

"Well come out." Shayla said.

Marinette came out and stood wearing the same outfit as Tala

"You work that better than I do, Mari." Tala said smirking. Marinette blushed at her words.

Adrian spoke, "I think you look great, Marinette."

Marinette looked shocked at his words and saw her reflection. She saw how beautiful she looked and combined with the compliment Adrien gave her made her feel light headed.

"Someone catch her!" Tala called, as Shayla caught her. Tala spoke to Alya, "Good one."

"I'm so smart. And she owes me free croissants for this." Tala laughed.

'Adrien thought I looked great.' Marinette thought with a smile.

It showed Shayla helping both Alya, Marinette, and Tala find outfits in her store.


End file.
